MacMora/Roleplay
Here Roleplay as a MacMora wolf. RolePlay Ikiaq sighed. Prey had been running short ever since winter moonshad started drifting in... Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 04:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Lupin rested in the gadderheal listening to all the raighnaid members argue about the shortage of prey. "SILENCE!" he said. His mate, Marrok who was older than he and fatally ill came up. "Ive never heard anyone argue this annoyingly in my day". "I know." he said. "You do know that this is my last gaddernaw" she said lying on the caribou pelt Lupin was on. "I just know '' though that Citron has the superior gnawing to win". WolfRunner (talk) 22:36, April 29, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Citron went up to Lupin and said, "Uh, I think we may have a traitor." 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 03:45, May 5, 2013 (UTC) "What?" WolfRunner (talk) 18:33, May 5, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "I think Ishan has been speaking with a gnaw wolf-I'm not sure why a gnaw wolf-and is ploting something against you," Citron said. --- Ishan spoke to an outcast who was pretending to be a gnaw wolf in the MacNeart clan. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:44, May 5, 2013 (UTC) "Ishan, a trusted lieutenant, do you have any evidence to support your clamis?" (I Sound Like Im In Court!) WolfRunner (talk) 20:55, May 6, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Yes,(Your honor XD) I saw him speaking with them, and I overheard some of their words: When, Cheiftain, Overthrow, Careful." Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 02:17, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "Do you know when?" WolfRunner (talk) 01:03, May 8, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner At that moment, Ishan padded toward Lupin, with the "gnaw wolf" following him. "Lupin, can my companion, Luca and I speak to you in private in your den? It's urgent," Ishan said. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:08, May 8, 2013 (UTC) "Very well. But not in private. I will take Citron along." WolfRunner (talk) 20:59, May 9, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "What? You would actually take this mangy little-" Ishan exhaled. "Fine." Luca whispered to Ishan quietly. "Actually, it's something very private, that only you and I should know. Citron can stay outside of the den with Luca, though." Luca grinned. He had a long scar on his eye. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) "Ishan, that was not an idea. It was a statement. An order." , Lupin sighed. " But yes, Citron will stay here with Luca." "Come." WolfRunner (talk) 18:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Ishan grinned and followed Lupin. "Remember the stories about the Dim World? And vyrrwolves? Well, me and Luca have been talking. No, we're not trying to hurt you." Ishan pounced on Lupin. "We're trying to kill ''and ''overthrow ''you for power! You see, me and Luca are ''brothers, ''but we were seperated, and Luca became and outcast because of you! We are both ''vyrrwolves! I know you don't remember him leaving, but he did leave, he was just a small pup then!" --- Meanwhile, Citron sat outside of the den, Luca covering the entrance of the den. "I know what your planning, and I want to put an end to it now!" ''"Silly, idiotic gnaw wolf. You will never believe it, but our plans are much greater than it seems. We will not only kill your cheiftain, but also your precious little Fengo! And you can't do anything about it, because you're the only one who knows about this," Luca said, "I guess it's your time to go to Old Cags!" 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 23:52, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "You know very well Ishan that before you kill me I can utter one simple yip and all the nearby wolves will come to my aid in a heartbeat." "Not only will your brother be killed," "So will you." "Ah, but before you can mutter the smallest whimper, I'll tear you throat out!" Ishan said. --- Meanwhile, an injured Citron was being carried by Luca and four others who were planning the attack. There were three outclanners and one clan wolf, the three outclanners were Luca's companions, Osan, Limrie, and Igne. The clan wolf was a gnaw wolf, Guyan. Old Cags was very nearby, they could smell him. When the reached the Pit, they threw Citron in. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:31, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "Citron!" yelled Lupin, not knowing what had happened. WolfRunner (talk) 22:01, May 12, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Ishan bit Lupin's shoulder. --- "Sweet dreams, Citron!" Guyan yelled. He knew if he shouted her name, Old Cags could make her stone-eyed, and they'd have complete control over her. They listened as Old Cags shouted her name. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Lupin crumpled to the ground, Ishan's hot breath in his face. WolfRunner (talk) 23:55, May 12, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Citron looked away from Old Cags, and covered her ears. She looked at Old Cags for a second. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' Naito sat down and looked at his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:33, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Lupin attempted to throw Ishan off. WolfRunner (talk) 22:47, May 19, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Citron stared at Old Cags. --- Ishan held on, but lost his grip and fell. "So, I can't make you die, but..." Ishan tossed a rock at Lupin's head, trying to make him lose his memory. "Yes, I can hear myself, 'I am afraid our beloved cheiftain somehow got in an accident and lost his memory. Remember, he said I can be in his place until he gets better!' and I'll be ruler of the clan, then ruler of the Beyond, then, ruler of all the Kingdoms, and then the entire planet!" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 00:02, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Lupin felt dizzy. He grabbed Ishan's muzzle and flung him a few feet. User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner Ishan got up, and flung another stone at Lupin. He has aimed for his muzzle, but the throw made him miss the muzzle but hit Lupin on the head. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' Lupin tripped trying to avoid the stone and fell. He stood, "I never should have trusted you..." User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner (Do you want to keep Lupin as the leader or temporarily ''make him lose his memory, make Ishan the temporary leader, and make things interesting?) Ishan jumped onto Lupin and started smacking his head. 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 23:32, May 24, 2013 (UTC) (Lupin can lose his memory temporarily) Lupin crumpled to the ground in a daze, and he blacked out. User:WolfRunner (talk) 21:34, May 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Ishan grinned, and went to wash himself in a mud puddle, and washed Lupin. He then dragged Lupin's body away. "I am very sorry to say this, but I'm afraid Lupin has been killed. He once told, if he ever dies, I'll be cheiftain." Ishan announced. There were murmurs, and one pup was crying. Ishan dragged away Lupin's body, and took him to a pile of wet dirt, and covered it all over him, making him look like a different wolf. --- Once Guyan and the two outclanners saw Citron was completely stone-eyed, they took her back to the clan. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 22:15, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Lupin was dazed and dreamed. A voice spoke to him; Help is coming ''User:WolfRunner (talk) 01:59, May 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner (Start roleplaying MacNeart travelers to MacMora) Fies saw Citron following the three wolves. --- Luca announced there were new rules in the clan. 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 03:15, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Aspen slowly followed behind, confused User:WolfRunner (talk) 19:46, May 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Kinkajou padded alongside Aspen, looking as confused as he was. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... "Fies, where is Lupin? And who is this other wolf who calls himself leader?" ,questioned Aspen User:WolfRunner (talk) 16:45, May 27, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Who's Lupin?" asked Kinkajou. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... "The cheiftain of the MacMora's." replied Aspen User:WolfRunner (talk) 14:26, May 31, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Oh." Kinkajou glanced back at the stranger.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... "But Fies, who is that wolf talking abut new rules?" User:WolfRunner (talk) 15:44, June 10, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "I-I don't know. Perhaps Lupin died?" Fies kept looking at Citron. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 13:11, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Aspen stared quietly. User:WolfRunner (talk) 15:44, June 10, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Fies stepped in front of Luca. "Who are you?" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 16:02, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Aspen took a step back, afraid of Luca. User:WolfRunner (talk) 15:55, June 11, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Kinkajou, however, dived straight into a nearby bush, trembling in fright, watching out of view of Citron. The thorns pricked her back, but she was too scared to realise. Her heart thudded against her chest. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... Aspen tucked his tail in and backed away, crouching. User:WolfRunner (talk) 22:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Haven't you heard of me, great, honorable Fengo?" Luca asked, with sarcasm in his voice. Ishan appeared from behind a large rock. "Fies! How great! I must speak to you in my den!" Ishan padded to his den, and Fies followed. Ishan told Citron and Luca to watch the den. "What is this about? Where is Lupin?" Fies asked. "I'm afraid Lupin has died. I became cheiftain after that." "What does that have to do with me?" "It has everything to do with you. Citron! Luca! Osan, Limrie, Igne and Guyan! Come." Moonlight flooded into the den. Fies watched in horror as Luca, Ishan and the three outclanner's muscles grew. He backed up, but fell backwards. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:30, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "What's happening?" sqeauked little Kinkajou to Aspen. Kinkajou didn't know where Fies had gone, and she was frightened.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... The five wolves, who were now vyrrwolves ''attacked the Fengo. 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 19:10, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou could hear the commotion. What was going on? Should she get help? "Aspen, I think I should get help. I think Fies is in trouble! Should I?" ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... Citron went out of the den, the stared at Kinkajou with her stone-eyes. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 02:40, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou blinked. What was wrong with this wolf? Her expression was blank, her eyes looked glassy, and unblinking. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... Citron kept staring, and didn't pay attention to the sound behind her. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 02:55, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou stumbled away, staring in a mixture of horror, fear, and shock. A massive wolf appeared behind the stone-eyed she-wolf. It had yellow eyes, blue-black fur, and its muscles flexed under its coat. She froze. It's yellow gaze was imobilizing. She remembered a word in her blurry past before she came to the clan. Vyrrwolves... Jaunyx... ''But she closed her eyes. In her memory, she remembered it, burning into her. But she had pictured something, resisted it. Desperatly, she searched for a happy image. It was of Aspen and herself, playing together. She focused. She watched as the vyrrwolf frowned, and stared harder. But she had resisted it. The vyrrwolf, infuriated, took a menacing step toward her and Aspen. She screeched. "Run, Aspen! Run!" she didn't have time to see if Aspen had followed her, but she turned and ran, the vyrrwolf crashing through bushes behind her. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... "I see Igne is after those two pups. Most likely no one saw them," Ishan said. 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 14:47, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou was desparate. She was faster and more nimble then the vyrrwolf, but her legs were much shorter. She was getting tired. I can climb trees. My mum saw a cougar jump into one, and decided to see if I could climb before... before that day. Was it my mum, or da? I can't remember. ''Kinkajou saw Aspen dive into a hole. The vyrrwolf was too focused on Kinkajou to see where he had gone. Kinkajou saw a tree. This could be her only chance. She leapt onto a low branch, and scrambled up, branch by branch, the vyrrwolf howling and snapping at her tail. She didn't stop climbing under she was high in the tree, concealed by leaves and branches. She knew that the vyrrwolf was confused. It was whining, and looking around. And then it charged off in another direction. She let out a sigh of relief. But as she slid toward the trunk, the branch snapped. She began to fall toward the ground. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... Kyo padded around. 20:05, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Igne, the ''vyrrwolf, noticed Kinkajou, and ran over to her. He picked her up by the scruff of the neck. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' "Let me go, you can mag idiot!" Kinkajou wriggled and slashed her claws at the vyrrwolf with all her might. Her fear had transformed into rage. She saw Aspen, staring out of his hiding place with a terrified expression. She spat the vilest insults she could think of, and tried to wriggle free.Her shoulder was hurting from her fall, but she didn't care. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... "You're a naughty little pup aren't you? Let's see what the cheiftain wants to do with you!" Igne said. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 22:34, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Aspen, who had taken a seperate path than Kinkajou, had been hiding in the bushes, he jumped out trying to look as big as he could, and bit the vyrrwolf's tail. User:WolfRunner (talk) 00:48, June 24, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Igne growled and let Kinkajou go, and picked up Aspen instead. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:06, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Let him go!" Kinkajou leapt, but the vyrrwolf swatted her away with his paw, sending her crashing against a rock. She could see a blurry image of the vyrrwolf carrying Aspen away, but her vision was dimming. She fell into unconsciousness. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... Kyo barked in anger and ran towards Igne he tackled her and fought for the up. "Let him go!" He growled, baring his canines. 15:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Igne growled and scratched Kyo with his claws, which were longer than they were before. He ran off, to the direction of the Pit. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 16:05, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou groaned. Her shoulder hurted even more. She could see a blurry silohuette of a wolf, and for a moment she was afraid that it was the vyrrwolf. But no jaunyx ''was pouring from the eyes; they were green, not yellow. The fur was black, not a hint of blue. He was normal sized. And then it hit her. ''Aspen! '' ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... Kyo roared with anger and darted after the wolf. He caught up to him and tackled him again. 16:55, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Her vision was clear now. She could see the vyrrwolf'' and the stranger tackling each other, Aspen swinging from the vyrrwolf's jaws. Stumbling to her paws, she limped toward them. Kinkajou saw a red mist descend over her eyes. She felt her outclanner blood rise. She now knew her heritage. Her mum and da had been outclanners. But she was a clan wolf at heart, she knew it in her marrow. Kinkajou threw herself at Aspen, knocking him clear of the powerful jaws. But then the teeth locked around her scruff. The vyrrwolf ''dragged her away, vanishing into the bushes.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... Igne ran quickly. "So I can't take you to Ishan or Luca, but what do you think Old Cags will think of you?" 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 22:28, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou's heart stopped. The wolf with foaming mouth disease... she would die for sure. She couldn't die yet! She hadn't lived long enough. She struggled harder, but she was exhausted..♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... Kyo ran after them. He caught up to Igne and tackled him, freeing the pup. from the wolfs jaws. He sank his teeth into the wolfs neck, tearing out a chunk of meat. 01:05, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Aspen, still in a daze, collapsed on the ground. User:WolfRunner (talk) 01:09, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Igne howled and swatted at Kyo. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Kyo placed his claws on Igne's neck and growled "Now get away from the pups or else I will slit your throat open and I will kill you." 01:25, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Igne laughed. "I'm a vyrrwolf, can't you see? My muscles can kill you with one blow to the head!"Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:28, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Kyo shooed the pups away and growled "I would like to see you try." Just as Igne swung at him, Kyo ducked and bit into his neck again. 01:32, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Igne howled and pounced on Kyo. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:38, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Kyo barked with anger and shoved Igne off. 01:43, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Igne tried to scratch Kyo with his extended claws. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 02:14, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou rolled out of the way of the wrestling wolves, dire and'' vyrr. She limped over to Aspen, and felt tears spring to her eyes. Was he dead? But as she pressed her ear to his chest, trying to detect a heartbeat, he groaned. She let out a sigh of relief. She dragged him under a bush, and she kept nuzzling him until he opened his eyes. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... He opened his eyes, still feeling weak and sleepy. "W-what happened?" User:WolfRunner (talk) 17:25, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "A ''vyrrwolf!" ''wailed Kinkajou, pressing her muzzle ino his fur. "It's fighting with that wolf! It was going to take me to the Pit!" ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... "What?" Aspen said, suddenly more alert. User:WolfRunner (talk) 17:55, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "I heard about it in a story I remember when I wasn't in the clan. My da told it to me... we were outclanners. He talked about the owls in the middle of that sea of Hoolemere, Hoole and Grank and Coryn, the owls who got the ember... and vyrrwolves and hagsfiends. . And the jaunyx'', or frygnot, the stuff that pours from their eyes... I resisted it, somehow - wait. Where's Fies?"♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... "I-I d-don't know." User:WolfRunner (talk) 19:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Ugh... Aspen... we've got company!" Kinkajou suddenly shoved him back, and they skidded out on the other side. Where they had been hidden before, was now trampled by the two fighting wolves, rolling over in their brawl.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you...] Igne pushed Kyo off and grabbed the two pups and ran. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "You'll just never quit with you!" Kyo braked as he raced towards him and threw himself at him, releasing the pups (this is going to go on forever XD) 23:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) (XD) Igne growled, when he saw another wolf. He saw her stone eyes and grinned. "Citron! Take these pups!" He said as he pounced on Kyo, using all his extra muscles. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Kyo threw Igne off with all his strengh and barked "No! Dont!" His eyes flashing with remorse for the helpless pups. "Why do you want them anyway! They're just pups!" He barked and stood in front of the two young pups guarding them (HAHA) 23:37, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Igne grinned. "I would tell you, but it would involve telling you the secret. Now move out of the way, or you'll end up like Citron." Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:41, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "What the (beep!) is the secret! I won't move until you tell me. -- Kyos best friend Atticus climbs out of the woods and growls. "Im here Kyo, now lets tear this wolf apart." --- "No Atticus, wait." Kyo snapped and stood his gaurd. 23:45, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Igne did nothing, but then howled, and Osan and Limrie came. "Now move!" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:51, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Kyo smirked as he bunched up his muscles and and pretended to look like he was going to lung, Atticus did the same, but soon after they both spun and around and grabbed the pups, way out running the other wolfs. 23:57, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Igne grumbled and remembered Citron was a very great runner, and ordered her to run after them. Citron obeyed, and quickly ran up to them. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 00:03, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Atticus ran into her, and knocked her over smirking. 00:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Aspen tumbled out of the wolf's grip. User:WolfRunner (talk) 00:24, June 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Kyo picked him up and again and calmy said "Im going to help you." He slammed into Citron and growled "You don't have to do this!" 00:28, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Citron said nothing. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 00:37, June 26, 2013 (UTC) '"Please! They're just pups!" Kyo pleaded as he ran faster. 00:42, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Aspen was scared so much he went limp. User:WolfRunner (talk) 00:44, June 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Citron still said nothing. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 00:46, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Aspen opened one eye. What had happened to this stone eyed wolf? ''User:WolfRunner (talk) 01:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Igne and the other two caught up to the two wolves. 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 01:31, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou was furious. They weren't giving up. Now, she wriggled out of Atticus's jaws, and faced Citron. "Come with us! You don't have to obey them! We can help you!" now the vyrrwolves reappeared. Jaunyx ''poured from their eyes, and Kinkajou bared her teeth, stalking forward, facing them, her hackles up. They stared, frozen. This was their chance. "Hurry up! All of you, get out of here, and bring her with you. She'll do anything." she backed away as fast as she could, still resisting the jaunyx, keeping it away from Aspen and the other three wolves. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... Igne laughed, "A ''pup is threatening us? Limrie, show the how it's done." Limrie bared his huge teeth, and raised his hackles, making him look like a menacing monster. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:19, June 26, 2013 (UTC But something peculiar happened. A mist formed by Kinkajou. It swirled into the shape of a wolf. Limrie's hackles became flat. His teeth stopped baring. The vyrrwolves shrank away. Kinkajou blinked as the wolves, pups and the stone-eyed wolf fled, the vyrrwolves still immobilized. She looked back at the '' lochin'' as it dissolved. It- no, she - gazed at her with love and longing. A word formed in Kinkajou's mind. Mum?♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... Kyo wasn't the least bit terrified. He stepped near the pup and raised his hackles, staring at Igne his gaze only words were. Go. 21:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou watched as the vyrrwolves backed away, whining slightly at the'' lochin''. Then they turned, and ran away as the moon began to fade in the sky, which was becoming lighter. Already, she saw them begin to shrink to their old size, their blue-black fur begin to change into their original fur colours. But they'll be able to do it again. When the moon is full again. ''♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... Igne asked the others if Ishan and Luca succeeded. 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 23:59, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Flower trotted amiably back from her round on the Blood Watch, unknowing what was happening back in the clan. She smelled evil and started to run at press-paw speed (can she be a lieutenant?) Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 14:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou's mind was full of her image of her mother as they sheltered on an island in the middle of a river. They had been careful to leave many false scents and confusing tracks. Aspen was curled up next to her. Atticus and Kyo were trying to snap Citron out of her trance-like state. She had never seen anything like it in her short life. She worried about Fies. Was he alright? ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... Aspen fell asleep User:WolfRunner (talk) 22:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Limrie nodded, and Igne grinned. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Flower noticed the vyrrwolves and hid behind some bushes, trying to figure out what was going on. Where was Lupin? She smelled the Fengo, Fies, but didn't see him. She thought that she might stay and either have someone brief her or pick up words of conversation. (I already read the whole RP, though) Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 02:27, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Aspen woke up. User:WolfRunner (talk) 18:52, June 28, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Ishan and Luca were dragging the unconscious body of Fies to a mud pit. They placed him inside, and walked back to the clan. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Flower watched in horror. What were those wolves doing with the Fengo?! She also noticed the body of Lupin in there. She needed help. Those wolves were planning something very bad. Who could help? She decided to run to get wolves from other clans to stop the crime being committed. She stopped. There was a deformed wolf named Luna who had been her best friend. She was on her Slaan Leat, ''and if Flower could find her, they could team up and stop the crime. Luna was a strong and fast wolf. Where was Luna's ''tummfraw, anyway? Then Flower remembered it was in a creek that was soon to be flooded--so far away. But she would make it. She had to. But wasn't a gaddergnaw coming up? Aah, yes, a few Watch Wolves had been melted by an erupting Morgan. It was a sad day... (unknown Watch wolves, no one in the RP) Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 05:09, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay